Perfectamente Imperfecto
by the gray princes
Summary: UNIVERSO TOTALMENTE ALTERNO, es mas un mundo nuevo con los presonajes de HARRY POTTER, es muy bueno, capi 2 up
1. encuentro

AclaraciСn: los personajes que aquМ aparecen no son mМos, si lo fuesen me habМa introducido en ella y fuese la seЯora potter, solo los utilizo para divertirme y matar el tiempo.**

* * *

**

**Perfectamente Imperfecta - Capitilo Uno ** ** E**_**ncuentro con el destino** _>>

**Su** vida era perfecta, cualquier chica daría su alma por ser ella, súper modelo, bella, refinada, con clase y glamour. Era la mujer perfecta en la vida perfecta

El era conocido como el chico sexy de su colegio, valiente, tenaz, audaz, bromista, con amigos excelentes y una familia que lo amaba.

Sus padres se habían separado al nacer ella, exactamente el día de su nacimiento, en la cafetería del hospital, su madre la cuido y protegió durante sus 16 años de edad, en Francia.

Sus padres lo apoyaban en todo, y los amigos de su padre igual, los hijos de estos eran como sus hermanos, juntos desde la infancia.

Ella jamás pregunto por su padre, le bastaba con lo que su madre le había comentado, pero su madre enfermo gravemente y murió, al no poder hacerse cargo de su hija y la pequeña pelirroja al ser menor de edad fue enviada a vivir con su padre, esa persona que jamás había visto y obligada a terminar sus estudios mágicos.

el era el ser mas relajado del mundo en sus vacaciones, amaba su colegio, oh si! como no amarlo si hacia lo que le daba la gana, pero no cambiaba su vida como el príncipe de su casa ni por 20 castillos ni todas las rubias y orientales que le ofrecieran, el era realmente feliz en su hogar, en su mansión junto su madre, su padre y aunque no lo admitía muy seguido con su hermanita menor (solo un año, pero a los hermanos mayores no hay quien los haga entender eso)

Llego a una enorme casa, parecía un castillo, pensó que se había equivocado y pregunto a un guardia con un mapache en la cabeza, o eso le pareció a ella ese ridículo gorro

-disculpa-dijo la chica pero el aparente soldado no movía ni un músculo

-Disculpa...-nada- alo!!!???-empezó a brincar en frente de el y con el mismo resultado

Lo intento varias veces hasta que escucho una voz a sus espaldas

-no te va a contestar- le dijo una vos masculina tras ella

Con la clara intención de decirle que se fuese a buscar una vida fue dando la vuelta, para quedar frente a un joven de perfecta figura, unos ojos espectaculares y su cabello con ese toque de rebeldía que la volvía loca.

Había decidido ir a buscar a sus amigos para salir un poco, aunque amaba su casa y todo eso, el era un ser libre y no podía estar encerrado por mucho tiempo así que se dirigió en busca de alguien que le hiciese compañía. Todos estaban ocupados, así que fue hasta el centro de Londres, donde se encontraba el hogar de ronal weasley, su mejor amigo y hermano del alma.

allí se encontraba, frente a el la chica mas perfecta que había visto en su vida, pero parecía algo perdida, así que se decidió a ayudarla, con cada paso que daba hacia ella se daba cuenta de su perfección, no era muy alta, ni muy baja, delgada, pero no esquelética, piernas largas y finas (las mas bellas que había visto en su vida), pecho... era perfecta, no tenia otra palabra que la describiese mejor, cuando se acerco y escucho su ingles supo que no era de aquí, era francesa, "los dioses no pudieron ser mas generosos" pensó el chico, pero su cabello no sabia por que le daba una sensación de dejavú.

Después de detallar al chico, cuerpo atlético, buenos músculos, pero no exagerados, delgado, alto, pero no demasiado, unos ojos verde esmeralda que la hipnotizaban, unos labios carnosos, se mordió el labio instintivamente, el cabello negro azabache (n/a: tan corto como lo tenia en la 3) y a juzgar por el tamaño de su calzado no debía de ser menos de unos 20cm, sonrió para sus adentros y pensó "creo que no va a estar tan mal estar aki"

-porque dices que no me contestara?- le pregunto la pelirroja con tono de autosuficiencia, aunque una sonrisa traviesa bailaba en sus labios color ceraza, que en ese momento se encontraban bajo una capa de labial negro, que hacia juego con su vestimenta (estilo emo-punk)

Harry sonrió, una sonrisa que la pelirroja amo en ese mismo momento.

-les esta prohibido hacerlo. No pueden mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo mientras estén cubriendo su puesto- la pelirroja fue girándose a ver al soldado con sombrero de mapache, ladeo su cabeza un poco a la derecha y lo obseso -a menos que la reina este en peligro o sean tocados, lo cual no te lo recomiendo-le dijo de forma sensual cerca de su oído izquierdo, haciendo que la chica cerrase los ojos y sonriera. Se fue volteando lentamente con los ojos aun cerrados, recordando las sensaciones que pasaron por su cuerpo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontró con el cuerpo del chico a cm. del suyo y dejándose llevar por un impulso llevo lentamente una mano a su pecho, lo toco con miedo, no sabia que estaba haciendo, solo se dejaba llevar, como lo hacia la gran mayoría de las veces, no sabia porque, pero el chico te transmitía una paz y a la vez la hacia vibrar por dentro de deseo.

Harry estaba igual que ella, lentamente llevo sus dedos al sedoso cabello rojo sangre de la chica, quería acariciarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo. No sabia que le ocurría, solo sabia que debía hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo.

La miro a los ojos y ella a el, sus miradas se conectaron en ese momento y una sensación de sentirse completo los lleno, no dejaban de verse a los ojos, estaban conectados...

Pero antes de que sus cuerpos tuviesen contacto alguno una voz los hizo salir del trance.

-harry! amigo! que hacer por aquí?- hablaba un pelirrojo justo a su lado

Con dificultad harry despego la mirada de la chica y volteo a mirar a su amigo, forzó una sonrisa y hablo

-venia a visitarte cuando...-volteo hacia donde minutos antes había estado la pelirroja, pero allí no encontró a radien, busco con la mirada hacia donde había cogido la chica, pero ni rastro de ella, simplemente se había esfumado

-vamos harry, pasa- le invito su amigo mientras hacia que abriesen las puertas del castillo

el moreno volteo un par de veces mas buscándola, "lo habré imaginado?" se pregunto, volteo a ver al soldado y le pregunto - tu también la viste verdad?- pero como esperaba ni una palabra, pero sus ojos se movieron por un segundo dirigiéndose hacia el suelo frente a el. Justo a sus pies se encontraba una delgada cadena de oro blanco con un dije en forma de 'G' con diamantes diminutos brillado y dando luz como si fuese magia, en ese momento tuvo la esperanza de que quizás, la chica fuese a howarch el siguiente año y volvería a verla.

--**fin capi**, **qué les pareció**? **lo continuo**? _hay mas, aunque puedo dejarlo aki_, **que opinan**?--

**Sugerencias, tomatasos, vociferadores y/o mentadas de madre solo deben darle click al botos morados que contiene en su interior la palabra "go" y dejar fluir su imaginacion, aunque soy de las que se conforman con** _"me gusta, continua"_ o_ "continua, va bien"_. **no soy muy exigente y prometo responder sus review con la misma emocion con que me los escriben ustedes** D


	2. dïa entre hermanos

**A**claracion: los personajes que aqui aparecen no son mios, solo los utilizo para divertirme y matar el tiempo.

**IMPORTANTE**!**--->** Harry tiene una hermanita, creí que podía describirla en el fic, pero lo dudo. Se llama Ashley potter, cabello castaño claro, con mechas y platinas doradas lo que la hace rubia, ojos verdes agua, un año menor que Harry (creo que eso si lo había puesto). El hijo de Sirius se llama Matthew Black, cabello negro, ojos azul grisáceo, dos mese menor que harry, cuerpazo (obvio, es hijo de canuto, no lo voy a poner flacucho) y lumpin y tonks tienen dos, pero esos si saldrán en el fic, de ellos no adelanto nada

* * *

**И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И**

**U**n día entre hermanos.

Viendo la distracción del chico, Ginny salio huyendo, dejando atrás lo único que tenia de su padre.

Harry no dejaba de pensar en ella, en todas parte tenia dibujadas 'G' con diferente letra, motivo, pero siempre con un corazón en algún lugar. Había decidido no comentarle nada a sus amigos, no quería que empezaran a decirle que se había enamorado y peor aun de una alucinación.

Esa mañana su amigo Ron le había enviado una lechuza

Harry mi madre a muerto… no quiero que nadie se entere, no lo comentes por favor, solo quisiera salir un rato, creo que esto me afecto realmente. Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta?

Tengo una hermanita! Llego hace dos semanas con la noticia de que nuestra madre había muerto. Como sabes papa esta en América, no ha podido venir decentemente, en cuanto le dijimos llego por la chimenea. No se muy bien que fue lo que sucedió, pero desde ese día papa esta tan al pendiente de nosotros que casi parece que estuviese en la casa.

Mis hermanos llegaron el día siguiente del que llegase nuestra hermanita y allí fue que nos dijo quien era y todo lo demás. Es preciosa, de verdad, quizás cuando vengas la puedas conocer, creo que dijo que era modelo o algo así, vivió en Francia toda su vida.

Bueno amigo, me despido, esta carta se ha extendido mas de lo que pensé. Harry, amigo, te necesito, necesito a mi hermano del alma para no caer en esta depresión que me esta matando. Por favor no me dejes solo

Ron

En cuanto Harry termino de leer la carta se levanto corriendo y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, por supuesto que no lo iba a dejar solo y menos en un momento tan duro como ese. Harry sabia que Ron jamás conoció a su madre, sabía lo poco que le habían dicho sus hermanos y su padre. Tmb sabia que su amigo debía estar muy mal, ya que este no pedía ayuda en nada, era demasiado orgulloso y para decirle que necesitaba compañía es porque realmente estaba mal.

Tomo las llaves de su nissan 350z color dorado (n/a: saben ese color que es como un dorado tirando a naranja? Mi novio tiene su nissan de ese color y se ve demasiado lindo) y salio como un rayo a la residencia del pelirrojo

Su madre odiaba su auto, este había sido un regalo de su padrino por sus 16 años (n/a: en casi todo el mundo a los 16 puedes tener un permiso, pero tienes un horario y eso ) pero el adoraba salir a dar vueltas con el, repararlo, ponerle cosas nuevas y cambiarle todo lo que pudiese y por supuesto como todo chico de su edad salir en las noches a participar en carreras callejeras con sus amigos.

Llego a la casa-castillo de su amigo Ron y no pudo evitar recordar a la pelirroja, sonrió inconcientemente llevándose una mano a su bolsillo, donde junto a las llaves de su auto estaba el dije en forma de "G"

-Ron!- el pelirrojo estaba en la puerta de su casa-castillo viendo hacia el horizonte, con la mirada perdida, volteo cuando escucho la vos de su amigo y sonrió con melancolía clavando la mirada en el suelo. Harry llego hasta el y lo abrazo para reconfortarlo (n/a: NO ES GAY! Por muy cursi que parezca no puedo imaginar que reaccione de otra forma al enterarse de que su madre había muerto, así que un respeto al chico! Ya suficientemente mal se la estoy haciendo pasar para que ustedes lo tachen de gay ¬¬)

Ron no lloro, se separaron sin mediar palabras y salieron hasta donde Harry había dejado su auto y tomaron rumbo hacia las afueras de la ciudad. El camino fue silencioso, un silencio interrumpido por el celular del pelirrojo. (N/a: no me imagino una lechuza volando detrás de un auto con una carta en la pata)

-si?- hablo el pelirrojo -no, yo estoy con Harry, pero puedo buscarla, solo que me tardare un tiempo, estamos por la montaña…. Si esa- - oh! Esta bien, entonces nos vemos a las 8 en casa - -si, yo llego a esa hora…- y cerro el celular

Harry espero unos segundos, no sabia como empezar una conversación

-y… como es eso que tienes una hermanita?- le pregunto después de descartar varios temas

Y al parecer dio con uno indicado, pues en el rostro de Ron apareció una sonrisa de emoción -ohhh! Es preciosa!-decía emocionado- y tiene un talento natural para el quidich, se le da muy bien como buscadora, creo que vas a tener una digna contrincante este año Harry, aunque dudo que no quede en griffindor, es un Weasley. Pero ella dice que le gustaría ser cazadora, una estupidez, ya que como buscadora es un éxito- decía orgulloso el chico

-jajaja, eso tendré que verlo, nadie me a superado nunca en quidich, ni siquiera mi padre, pero al menos será divertido que lo intente-dijo con arrogancia el moreno

- ohhh amigo, yo no estaría tan seguro…- le comento con un brillo especial es los ojos

Luego hablaron un poco mas de quidich, el nuevo curso, las chicas. Cualquier tema era bueno. Llegaron las 7:30 y Ron le dijo a Harry que debía volver a casa, su padre llegaba esa noche y había reunión familiar así que emprendieron el camino de regreso.

* * *

El capi se lo dedico a _Laia Bourne Black_, aun te parece que todo es tan rosa como parece? No todo lo que brilla es oro. Recuerda eso.

Tmb a mi mejor amiga, **_Mariale_**. Gracias por leer mis locuras siempre.

Hay una frase importante en el capi anterior, la perfección es algo abstracto. No todos queremos lo mismo ni para todos perfecto es lo mismo.

И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И

todos los comentarios seran bienvenidos, solo deben de darle click al boton morado que dice "go"

prometo responder los review que me manden D

bye


	3. nota autora

_Nagg5050 vete al final de la pág. y lee lo __que es para ti, el resto omítelo._

_El resto si se lo lee todo, sobre todo los que tuvieron criticas sobre el fic_

Bueno, después de mucho meditarlo y consultarlo unas 20millones de veces con la almohada aun no me he decidido a continuar este fic, pro por lo que veo me da la lave de que no va a pasar de esta pág. El haber visto lo que habían escrito en malos fic me dejo mal pues y duele cuando lo hacen, pro me di cuenta que los que escribieron eso como bien en algunas cosas tienen razón en otras están fumadisimos.

En esta pág. todos o sino la mayoría hemos leído Universos Alternos, y he leído MUXOS que se salen totalmente de la historia base de Harry, el niño mago que perdió a sus padres y tiene una vida de mierda hasta que entra a Hogwarts y bla bla bla, todos ya nos lo sabemos.

Yo lo único que estoy cambiando así drásticamente es la personalidad y la vida familiar, pro Hogwarts y el resto de mundo de Harry creado por J. K. sigue igual, uno que otro personaje y ya, no veo que haya puesto a Harry mujer ni nada del otro mundo, esa critica no la termine de entender nunca y el cambio en la personalidad si la explico, díganme como se comporta un niño que lo tienen como un rey? El ego lo tiene en los cielos y es rico y famoso? (si destruyo a voldemor, no se como pro lo hizo pro no por completo, mas adelante explico) su personalidad es mas o menos como la de el chamo al que amo y re amo, por eso estoy tan segura de lo que escribo con respecto a Harry y la vida de el, y es por eso que les pido a todo el que no entendió el fic y la personalidad de el que se lea nuevamente el primer capi y allí aparece todo eso.

En cuanto a ginny si le cambie la vida y si me dejasen continuar entendiesen mejor todo y por que esta tan revuelto., ni ella misma sabe realmente lo que sucedió, como pretenden saberlo y entenderlo en dos capis?

Lo de ron y todo comentario que hicieron del capitulo dos - se que esta medio raro y ron parece un poco insensible con la muerte de su madre, pro tengan en cuenta que nunca la conoció, el pieza que fue ella la que dejo a su padre y se llevo a su hermanita, esta confundido y aparte de eso cree que debe hacerse el fuerte.

Pro vuelvo a preguntar¿ COMO &#& PRETENDEN ENTENDER UN FIC QUE NI ESTA TERMINADO NI LA MISMA AUTORA SABE QUE VA A PASAR EN SOLO DOS CAPITULOS??????????? Explíquenme por favor

Y el controversial tema de lo horrores ortográficos, de sintaxis, y derivados. Mi compu es un problema para meterle programas y no le había podido meter office, eso ocasiona serios problemas con fanfiction. Se que no es excusa pero me daba la ladilla de mi vida cambiarme a la otra compu, ya le metí office a mi compu y ya creo que no voy a tener tantos problemas con respecto a eso.

Ahora mi pregunta¿quieren que sigua escribiendo el fic como sigue hasta ahora? O no lo sigue escribiendo y lo quito definitivamente.

Puedo cambiar algunas cosas, pro la trama base se queda como esta, acepto sugerencias, es mas se las suplico pq no tengo idea de cómo seguir.

Pro ¿sigo o no? Hoy es lunes, reviso el viernes y decido, pro de verdad que va a depender casi un 80 de ustedes y su interés por el fic.

A todos lo que me enviaron reviews lindos, gracias, a los que me enviaron quejas, como ven creo que respondo a casi todas ellas y a los que no enviaron reviews pro lo leyeron gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo y usarlo para en mi fic

Nota especial para **the gray ****King**

Si realmente fuese el amor de tu vida no estarías con esa chama sino conmigo, no te pedí gran cosa, solo que me pidieras que fuese tu novia, pro eso es tan difícil para ti que prefieres estar sin mi. Mi chico rasta te amo demasiado, mas de lo que puedes imaginarte, pero me canse, quiero olvidarme de ti y nunca mas pensarte y verte, ni escucharte, nada. No puedo ni ser tu amiga, te amo demasiado para verte o escuchar de tu novia y no sentir que me muero por dentro. Pensé que podía estar con otro chamo hasta que terminaras con tu novia, pro no puedo. Todos tienen razón, me tengo que olvidar de ti. Este si es adiós definitivo.


End file.
